


All I Have To Give

by genkigal



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Angst, KibaShino - Freeform, M/M, ShinoKiba - Freeform, angry shino, naruhina mention, shino is angry yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 10:43:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20329825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genkigal/pseuds/genkigal
Summary: (ONESHOT) Kiba and Shino are out late at the training grounds, and Shino's had enough of the sneaking around.Angsty KibaxShino with some implied NaruNina mentions.





	All I Have To Give

**Author's Note:**

> I have not forgotten about my GaaLee story, I'm still working on where I wanna take it! This is a piece I wrote a few years back that I did a LOT of editing to, I hope you enjoy it. It's a oneshot :)

“There’s nothing to talk about.” That’s what Shino said when questioned.

It was just the two of them now that Hinata had gone.

A cool Tuesday evening, the two ninjas stood in a forest where they were sure no one could see. Pushed against the nearest tree, Shino looked through his tinted glasses and into the eyes of a furious Kiba.

His arms were placed firmly next to Shino’s head; their faces merely inches apart. He could feel his hot breath on his face, and the buzz of the heavy silence filled his ears. The blackness of the night felt heavy, almost oppressive. It was not unusual for fights to break out between team members, but this was about something more than a training spat.

“What’s that supposed to mean? Can you quit with the vague bullshit? I’m not in the mood.” Kiba’s breath hit Shino’s face, and through the dark cover of the evening, Shine could see his brows furrow together in frustration.

It was the same look he had seen time and time again whenever Kiba thought about something deeply, or when they fought.

“When are you going to tell them? Tell them the truth.” Shino tried to lean further against the tree to make space, but there was very little. He contemplated resting his head on the side of Kiba’s outstretched arm, just to show off how calm and collected he was trying to be.

That’s all he was ever allowed to be. Shino Aburame: the bug guy who has no emotions. That’s the role he was typecast into, the image he’s upheld since the beginning.

“You know I can’t do that.” Kiba’s voice strained out of the confines of his throat as if he only meant to think the words he said and not say them. He turned his back to him and began pacing, the ground suddenly becoming incredibly interesting to him.

He stared at the floor as he walked, with no direction and no consistent pace. He was nervous. He hated talking about this. He wasn’t really a words kind of guy to begin with, so verbal arguments were never in his comfort zone. He looked up at Shino, resting his head on the base of a large tree and looking up towards the stars above. He wondered what he was thinking, and part of him already knew.

“I’m tired of hiding our relationship.” Shino stood his ground this time, clenching his fist to keep his rage inside of his body and away from Kiba’s face. He wasn’t going to give in.

This conversation happened every so often, each time ending in a compromise that Shino felt forced to accept. Somehow the same pattern always repeated itself, a vicious cycle of broken promises and makeup sex that he kept hoping would change.

Tonight was different. He had sat across from Hinata at training, listening to her drone on and on about her upcoming plans with Naruto. Her face shone with an almost inhuman like glow when she spoke about him, and it was impossible not to be enraged by her happiness. As Shino currently stood, back to the bark of a cold, damp tree, Hinata was out somewhere eating ramen with Naruto on their date.

They sat there, eating in public, perfectly content in their relationship, not knowing how such a simple outing could be everything to him. Shino hated her and wanted to be her all at once.

“Come on you know you’re not mad at me…” Kiba shook his head as he gently cupped Shino’s face and pulled it to his. Kiba spoke louder with actions, but his attempts at persuasion always put a bad taste in Shino’s mouth.

As his mouth moved against his, he knew that his affection was trying to speak the words he couldn’t say. He wanted to say _‘Forget about it. Just be content and forget about it, please?’_, but Shino was tired. He was tired of walking home late at night after sneaking out of the Inuzuka compound. If someone batted an eyelash in their direction, Kiba pushed Shino away with a laugh as if he was compensating for something.

He was sick of their “Rule of Silence”. Even with someone as close as Hinata, Kiba refused to show his true self. He knew without a doubt that Kiba would drop his hand if Hinata looked their way.

**Was this natural?**

Gaara and Lee were so public with their homosexuality and whenever they were together, Shino gritted his teeth. He wanted what they flaunted, and what Hinata was experiencing.

He wanted a late-night date in a rundown ramen shop. He wanted to be kissed in broad daylight, not shoved through the doorway of Kiba’s family home, rushing to button his shirt closed. But unlike Gaara and Lee, there was no way in hell Kiba could admit to his family that he was gay.

“You’re mine.” Kiba would say to him as they laid together, in some hotel in another village where nobody knew his family. “We belong together.” And Shino would believe him. He would look into his brown eyes and he would believe that someday and somehow they could hold hands and laugh in front of everyone’s eyes. One day, in front of everyone, Kiba would show him off like it wasn’t a scandal that he was in love with his best friend.

When their lips break away from each other’s Shino feels his glasses being lifted off his face and the world gets a little fuzzy as he stares into Kiba’s brown eyes. It had always been a habit of Kiba’s to remove Shino’s glasses, starting as a joke to tease him and then becoming a staple in their relationship.

“I don’t want to do this anymore.” Shino sighed and Kiba released his face with a heavy frown.

“I’m doing this for our families. Do you think anyone is going to take this well? It’s better to just keep quiet about it. ” Kiba sneers and Shino puts a hand on Kiba’s chest, grabbing the tight black leather jacket and forcing Kiba to stare dead into his uncovered eyes.

“You’re a coward! You’re afraid of what people think and I don’t fucking care!” Shino hisses and Kiba pulls himself out of his reach.

“I’m not afraid of anything. You don’t understand how this could hurt us.” Kiba spits out at him and Shino scoffs, backing against the tree. He hit a soft spot saying he was afraid, but they both knew he was. Afraid of judgment, afraid of rejection, afraid to tarnish whatever reputation he’d built.

“Hurt us? More like hurt you! You care about your image. God forbid someone discovers Kiba Inuzuka’s a homo!” Shino almost spits the words at him, and the anger inside of him creates a humming noise in his ears. Kiba turns away, pressing on his temples.

He’s not deep in thought, he’s calculating how to end this conversation.

It’s the same pattern every time. Fight and make up. Fight even though you know it’s pointless. Convince you that everything’s alright until someone gets a dose of what their lives could be and realizes that it’s not. More often than not, it’s Shino. The cycle was becoming more tiring and hurtful each time around.

“You’re so obsessed with the title. You’re obsessed with being like everyone else!” Kiba shakes his head and Shino gulps audibly.

“What’s wrong with that?”

The feeling of vulnerability without his glasses increases tenfold as they stand in the silence. He wants his glasses back, to mask his tears, but instead, they lay on the ground. Kiba takes a deep breath as tears begin to prick the corner of his eyes. No, he wasn’t going to cry this time. He just wasn’t. He was going to be strong and untouchable this time. Stoic and distant.

“God damn it!’ he mumbled while wiping his eyes and he turned to face Shino again, who had extended his palm. He walks back over in silence and picks up Shino’s glasses that were lying on the dirt floor.

Wiping them on his jacket until they were satisfactory, he gets close enough to place the glasses back on him, enough so that their breaths mingle.

“I love you.” He says with a sad smile as he fixes Shino’s glasses and then leans closer to his ear. “and that’s all I can give you.”


End file.
